


代偿

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 慰藉2.0，反正也挺缺德就是了
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 13





	代偿

内部会议结束后，JO1的成员们起身依次步出会议室。

金城碧海走在最后。指尖触碰到金属门把手时，冰冷坚硬的触感仿佛伤了他的手指，他下意识地又把手移开。再次伸手握住的时候，仍然坐在会议室里的经纪人出声叫住了他，“Sky，请稍微留一下，关于这次周刊对你的报导，有需要单独说明的事情”。

好像有什么重物从高处掉下来，着陆的地方是金城的心脏。他的心跳又进入过速状态，试图深呼吸却发现那只会让自己的僵硬状态随着血液流动蔓延到全身。金城默默把门关上时，看见鹤房汐恩正转头往门里看，两股视线对上的时候，他能察觉到鹤房眼底有暗淡而复杂的情绪。金城被那眼神刺痛了。但他太紧张了，以致于没能像往常自己安抚鹤房时那样露出一个淡淡的微笑，就匆匆地关上了门。随着沉闷的声音响起，金城突然觉得自己和鹤房被隔在了两个不同的世界。他回过头，迈着沉重的脚步往经纪人和他身边的公关人员走去。

单独谈话持续了大约十五分钟。结束时，金城对工作人员们再次深深地鞠了一躬以表歉意，再抬起头时，额角已经渗出细细的汗珠。他打开门走出会议室，走廊上流动的带着寒意的空气才让他感到自己重新获得了呼吸的能力。

鹤房正站在走廊尽头等他。他背对着身后的一扇玻璃窗，阳光从鹤房身后照进来，逆着光勾勒出他的脸部轮廓，像是只有黑白色调的教堂彩窗。彩窗上的天使走了下来，用故作轻松的语气喊金城的名字：“走吧，Sky。”

电梯里只有他们两个人。金城盯着楼层指示面板上跳动着递减的红色数字出神，鹤房感觉这样的氛围过于凝重，于是主动开口打破了沉默。

“因为不知道需要等多久，所以我请其他队友们先回去了。”

金城转头看了眼鹤房，意识到此刻是自己让他变得有些局促不安，于是暂时抛开盘踞在脑海里错综复杂的思绪，向鹤房回道：“给你添麻烦了，各种意义上。抱歉。”

“没关系……”鹤房发现好像逃不过这个沉重的话题，只好语带迟疑地给予回应。

出租车里，两人都不好开口谈论那件事，于是彼此都沉默着，鹤房感到自己也快要窒息了。车子路过商店街时，鹤房看向窗外，突然让司机把车停下来等一下他。金城和司机看着打开车门跑下去的鹤房，只觉得一头雾水，直到在车上坐了十分钟之后，鹤房才急匆匆地小跑过来回到车里，左手拎着一个冒着热气和食物香气的纸袋，另一只手上举着填满五颜六色水果和轻飘飘奶油的可丽饼。金城看他差点坐不稳要把可丽饼掉在座位上，连忙伸手接过来，水果酸甜的香气透过口罩钻进鼻腔里，使得他的表情也松弛了下来。鹤房将装着炸鸡的纸袋放在自己腿上，把口罩拉到下巴，小声对金城说：

“听说吃甜食心情会变好。”

金城坐在床边慢慢喝着热茶。他的心情的确暂时有所好转，但不知道是因为刚才的食物还是因为为他买来这些的鹤房。他将视线从茶水移向正将外套挂到宿舍里的衣帽架上的鹤房。或许是因为衣服穿得太厚了，他的室友的脸颊和脖颈的皮肤上透出一点粉色，他不禁怀疑凑得近的话能看到那里的皮肤像刚出炉的蛋糕一样冒出热气。

鹤房走了过来。金城把马克杯往床头的柜子上随手一放，站了起来。他认真地对鹤房说，谢谢你，Sion。鹤房没有开口接他的话，只是和他对视着，漂亮地上扬着的眼角和湿润的眸子让金城在刹那间有些晃了神，直到被抱住，手掌被动地覆在鹤房身上穿着的白色毛衣上，那种柔软而隐约透着温暖的触感在令他感动的同时，也使他心跳突然加快了。

金城发现自己已经长得比鹤房高了。鹤房穿着高领毛衣，将下巴靠在他肩膀上的时候，毛茸茸地蹭过他的脖子，有一点痒。他感觉到鹤房正环住自己的腰，手掌在自己的背后轻轻拍着，像是母亲在安抚哭泣的孩子。

他忍不住笑了，揉了一下靠在自己肩上的鹤房的头发：“可以不用模仿妈妈的。”

“我没有啊。”鹤房松开怀抱，一本正经地回答，反过来伸手去摸金城的头，“你不要太难过，会没事的。”

“嗯。”金城应了一声，由着鹤房摸自己的头。PDJ决赛那晚他也是这样宽慰鹤房的，没想到到了今天立场反过来了。

鹤房把手收回来，凑到金城面前笨拙地吻他。金城刚喝过热茶，嘴唇是温热而微湿的，鹤房本想给予安抚，却有些沉溺于这样的触感里。他想要更多。金城没有抗拒，于是舌头也顺利地进入，黏膜混着唾液被舌尖摩擦着发出水声。鹤房一边亲金城一边握住他的双手，将它们往自己毛衣的下摆里牵引。金城的手指细长却骨节分明，干燥温暖的手掌在鹤房的背和小腹上游走着，鹤房闭上了眼睛，似乎能分辨出是金城的哪一根手指在试探，哪一根手指在引诱。连锁反应的发生不可逆转，单纯的温柔逐渐在缓慢流动的空气里变了质。

深吻里带着一点可丽饼上的草莓的甜，分开时鹤房晕乎乎地想着这不符合金城的风格，下次应该给他买巧克力味的。金城将手从鹤房的毛衣里抽了出来，覆在他的脸颊上，拇指摩挲着他嘴角那颗小小的痣，小声说了句“谢谢”。

金城这句话听起来像是宣告刚才的亲昵行为告一段落，鹤房突然有些急切。他感到金城试图恢复和自己的距离，情急之下握住了对方的双肩，半强迫地让金城坐在了床上，而后隔着长裤抚摸着金城的大腿内侧，磨蹭着他腿间慢慢鼓起的性器。

“不要对我说谢谢。”鹤房语气有些生硬地驳回了金城的道谢。他在床前跪下来，解开了金城裤子上的皮带，把长裤褪到了膝盖处。金城轻轻叹了口气，目光跟随着鹤房隔着内裤揉搓着的手指，眼底逐渐涌上“不合时宜”的情欲。

鹤房以前从来没有给金城口交过。不管是将掌心贴在囊袋上、手指沿着凸起的血管爱抚、用舌头舔舐渗出汁液的前端还是将整根阴茎含进嘴里，都是努力而不得要领。不过，在金城的视角看来，跪在自己面前的人虽然呈现出一副生疏的样子，却反而因为这股青涩而散发出别样的诱人气息。他的性欲彻底被撩起，手掌越过鹤房泛红的耳朵，托住了他的后脑勺，往自己腿间慢慢按下去。粗长的性器就着唾液和前列腺液一直捅到鹤房的喉咙深处，让他在口部肌肉传来酸胀感的同时感到难以呼吸，呜呜地叫着流下了口水。

金城低声说，舔一舔它吧。

鹤房脑子里一片混沌，对于金城的指令下意识地去执行。被压在硕大肉棒底下的舌头小心翼翼地活动起来，舌尖和舌根同时努力取悦着它。金城将腰部往前挺了一下，鹤房的动作被打断，龟头完全堵住喉咙的异物感使他忍不住干呕起来，眼泪也被顶得不停流下来。鹤房感到放在自己后脑勺的手稍微用了点力气，他被轻轻拉扯了一下，仰起头来对上了金城的视线，泪水还在往下流淌。

“Sion哭起来还是那么可爱……”金城慢慢说道。这一刻开始，他反客为主，成了主动的那一方。他将鹤房的口腔当作肉穴，把手放在他耳后那片薄嫩的肌肤上，用力地抽插起来。发烫的肉棒在鹤房口中一点点胀大，隐隐约约有射精感映射在金城的神经中枢。他从鹤房口中将阴茎拔出来，湿漉漉的生殖器上还黏稠地挂着和鹤房嘴唇相连的津液，在宿舍灯光的映照下发出银色的光。

扩张的前戏对两人而言并不陌生，今天尤为顺畅。鹤房面对着金城，两人拥抱着以骑乘的姿势结合在一起。这样的体位对深度进入是最有利的，当把自己的性器整根插入鹤房狭窄滚烫的后穴的瞬间，金城感到头皮一阵发麻，几乎要被夹得直接射出来。

他狠狠地将肉棒一遍遍往鹤房体内顶进去，像是在发泄压抑了一整天的情绪。鹤房被干得越是只会哭叫，他就越是要掐着身上的人屁股上柔软白嫩的肉，用力地反复插进两片臀瓣间，把这种放纵着情欲的交合当作麻醉某处伤口的药物。鹤房在他身上被折腾得软绵绵的几乎坐不住要滑下去，颤抖地举起手臂试图扶着金城的肩，却被拉住了双手，往身后收紧。金城不让鹤房扶着自己，在他背后钳住了双手，失去支撑点的鹤房只能将身体前倾，紧紧贴在金城的胸前。隔着毛衣传来的有力心跳，他不知道是自己的还是金城的。

鹤房被操射了。他哭泣着、呻吟着倒在了金城怀里，射出的精液沾到了自己的白色毛衣上。

“好脏……”鹤房低下头，看见被自己的精液弄脏的两个人的衣服。

金城并不在意这些。  
“那就脱了吧。”

完全不顾之后清理的问题，两个人把脏了的衣服脱掉，胡乱扔在地上。金城还没有高潮，他站起来将鹤房推到墙角，把他侧着身子按在墙上干。墙壁是冷的，鹤房发烫的身体有半边贴在上面，布满红潮与泪痕的脸也半贴在墙壁上，他还没能适应这种冷热交替的触感，浑身都在微微发抖。金城用手臂抱起鹤房左大腿，从后面操他，鹤房受温差刺激的身体变得异常敏感，肠壁收缩的程度也大大提高，这让金城体验到的快感逐步攀升。

鹤房已经高潮过一次的身体又重新被拖入情潮，尚未完全疲软的性器又开始翘了起来。他需要用一只手撑在墙壁上才能保证自己不被金城折腾得变成一滩水化在地上，与此同时重新勃起的阴茎的前端随着他被顶弄的节奏轻轻蹭过墙面，那冰凉的触感让他感到不适。他腾出另一只手将自己的龟头包住，跟着金城插入的频率自慰起来。两人的身体贴得很紧，金城发现了鹤房在自慰，责备他是被插了还不能满足的坏孩子，要为此付出代价，接着狠狠地在他肩头咬了一口，将他的手拉开攥在自己手里，不准鹤房再继续自渎。鹤房的手被扯着，臀部成了着力点，于是就这么无力地被重重地抽插着，肌肤也逐渐习惯了墙壁的温度。倒不如说，是他的身体太烫了，温度传到了墙上，使得墙壁都不那么冷了。

在鹤房快要第二次被操得射出来的时候，金城终于迎来了高潮。他发泄似的在射精的时候紧紧掐着鹤房的腰，将体液一滴不剩地灌进了鹤房的身体里。鹤房终于被允许去套弄自己的生殖器，金城握住他的手给他自慰，在这种异样的羞耻感里，他很快又攀上了性高潮的顶峰。

“对不起……原本我是该感谢你一直在陪着我、安慰我的。”金城一边将手指伸进鹤房的穴里抠出自己射在里面的精液，一边轻声道歉。或许是肠壁温度高，白浊的液体尚未凝结，缓缓地从洞口流了下来，在鹤房白皙的大腿上流淌。金城拿着毛巾擦去皮肤上浓稠的体液，其实心里反而突然想看鹤房浑身都被射满精液的样子。

“你谢过了的。我还说不用你讲谢谢。”鹤房领情地回答道。

“我还是需要为刚才对你做出的事情向你道歉。”金城收起了毛巾。

“也不用了……”鹤房软软地拒绝了金城。他拿起床头放着的手机，点开雅虎新闻头条，标题赫然写着“JO1成员未成年饮酒”。鹤房没有仔细浏览正文内容，匆匆又退出了界面，将手机随手扔在了被子上。

我既不需要道谢也不需要道歉。作为替代与补偿，就请你一直留在我身边吧，哪怕是带着负罪感也好。

**Author's Note:**

> by thinleaf


End file.
